


Touch Starved

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Touch-Starved, needy aaravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Aaravos hasn't touched or been touched in so long...hopefully Viren can help





	1. Reaching bliss

Damn it all.

He woke up sweating again. Viren was a mess, breathing heavy, his heart racing, hair all over the place. It was that dream again. He was bound up, blindfolded. Someone touching every part of him, a cock against his lips, a voice telling him to suck. 

It was early morning.

He sighed, getting out of bed and drawing the curtains open. It was bright outside, he had to squint to help his eyes adjust.

Viren dressed, had his hot brown morning potion, and descended down the steps leading to the mirror room. 

The elf was already waiting. Silky platinum hair draping his broad star covered shoulders. His lips curled into his trademark smirk.

"Good morning Viren."

Viren shivered. That voice always caught him off guard. It was almost sinful for anyone to have a voice like that. Deep, sensual; it made Viren ache on the inside.

He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Good morning, Aaravos."

"You look...distracted. Are you quite alright, my dear mage?" The pet name Aaravos insisted on giving him was...honestly...welcome. It'd been a long time since anyone had really been his friend long enough to give him a nickname.

"I'm fine." Viren responded.

Aaravos gave him a look, his eyes flashing briefly.

Viren took a step back, it was like a gust of wind had gone through his head. 

"Oh ho ho~ I think I see the problem here."

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing...yet. Just a simple spell. Can't have our dear mage distracted if he wants to help the human kingdoms now, correct?"

Viren flushed, looking at Aaravos in shock. No. There was no way he knew. Right?

"Wrong." Aaravos stated. "I know exactly what you need." A snap of Aaravos' fingers and everything went black.

Viren woke up on one of the softest beds he'd ever laid on. The room around him looked as if he was inside a diamond, soft colors and blazing white dancing along the walls and furniture.

"Ah, you're awake." Aaravos smiled, placing the tome he'd been reading aside.

"Where-"

"Inside the mirror. But it's only temporary. Just long enough for us to enjoy ourselves." Aaravos bit his lip, a finger trailing down Viren's chest.

"Y-you mean-" Viren was silenced by a bruising kiss, Aaravos groaning into it. Sweet gods had he missed this. The feeling another body, of warmth not his own. How long he'd ached for this.

Viren couldn't help himself, closing his eyes and kissing back. He let Aaravos push him back down, his hands touching every bit of Viren they could. Aaravos started to shed his clothes, helping Viren do the same.

"Delicious." Aaravos purred, finally getting Viren naked. He pushed Viren back down, another snap of his fingers and three ribbons latched onto Viren. Two around his wrists, and one covering his eyes. The ones around his wrists tied him to the bed posts.

Viren moaned, blushing at the fact that this alone was making him dizzy.

Aaravos didn't even know where to start. The spell only worked once, and oh gods he was going to savor every moment. He started just by pressing their bodies together, sighing warmly at the contact, nuzzling Viren's neck, placing soft kisses. His hands traveled up Viren's arms, intertwining his fingers with Viren's.

"Oh gods..." Aaravos moaned softly. 

Viren couldn't help but ask. "You've really missed this, haven't you? Being able to just...touch someone."

"Yes...you have no idea how long I've wanted this, Viren." He let go of Viren's hands, letting them explore Viren's chest, his nipples, his stomach. Aaravos mapping out every single patch of skin he could.

Viren sighed warmly. It felt really good. Not only physically, but... He felt...valued, treasured. That's when the kisses started. They were soft at first, up Viren's thighs, his chest, his neck and jawline.

Aaravos' fingers rubbing gentle circles around Viren's nipples.

Viren groaned, the soft touches not enough anymore.

Aaravos started sucking on the skin covering his collarbone, pressing his chest against Viren's again.

"Aaravos..." 

"Yes, my dear mage?" Aaravos purred.

"Please, more." Viren ached, his hips thrusting up slightly.

Aaravos groaned, feeling Viren's leaking cock brush against his thigh. He got up, crawling down until Viren's cock was right in front of him.

Aaravos licked a line up the shaft, moaning at the taste.

Viren gasped, taken by surprise.

Aaravos took his time, lapping the tip, fondling Viren's sack. His own cock twitching violently, aching for any kind of friction.

"Aaravos.." Viren moaned, breathing softly.

Aaravos couldn't help but love this, the weight of a cock on his tounge as he took Viren into his mouth. He was practically purring, savoring Viren's taste.

Viren's mouth hung open in a soundless moan.

Aaravos started sucking harder, his head bobbing up and down Viren's shaft.

Viren was shaking, the blindfold amplifying the sensation. "P-please," Viren begged, "So close..." His hips twitching, thrusting into Aaravos' mouth. It earned Viren a deep, heady groan, Aaravos relaxing his mouth, letting Viren have his way with him.

He gripped his thighs, rubbing circles into him as Viren took his mouth hard. Aaravos couldn't help the shameless moans pouring out of him. Sweet gods he needed this.

"Aara, I'm-" Viren's hips stuttered, cock pulsing in Aaravos' mouth, his seed flooding his lover's throat.

Aaravos drank it down greedily, loving the taste. He sucked Viren dry, making the mage whimper from the overstimulation. He finally popped off, mouthing at Viren's thigh.

"Nothing in my long life could ever compare to your taste, my love."

Viren's heart stuttered. It had been a long time since anyone had addressed him like that.

"Aara...I-"

Aaravos shushed him. "Later." He climbed back up, brushing his lips against Viren's. "Let's just enjoy this moment." He kissed him softly, tenderly. "Its my turn, dear mage."

Viren moaned, feeling Aaravos all but straddle his neck.

Aaravos pushed his thumb past Viren's lips opening his mouth. Aaravos' cock was dripping with precome, his mouth watering.

Viren slipped his tounge out, tasting the tip.

The moan that clawed itself out of Aaravos was absolutely sinful. His body screaming as Viren took it all into his mouth. Aaravos was on the verge of sobbing, it felt like a dream, one he wished would never end. The way Viren's throat shook against his member, the way Viren's tongue swept over the underside. It was too much, too soon, Aaravos violently releasing down Viren's throat. Aaravos was shaking, gods he needed more. Of this, of Viren, of pleasure.

Viren coughed a bit, worrying Aaravos. He loosened the ribbons, and summoned a chalice of water.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Viren could hear the worry in his voice. 

"Y-yes." Viren coughed, tears streaking down his face.

Aaravos pressed the glass to his lips. "Here. Drink. It's just water."

Viren took the glass, gluping the water down.

"Better?"

"Much." Viren laid back down. "Please, continue." Viren purred.

That was all he needed. The ribbons tied Viren back up, Aaravos stroking Viren back to hardness. A snap sounded and Aaravos' fingers were covered in slick.

Viren bit his lip, mouth watering.

Aaravos stuck to fingers into himself, groaning, thrusting his cock against Viren's. 

"Yes, yes, Aara.." Viren thrusting in time.

Aaravos was drooling, he felt another climax coming fast, a moaning, sweaty mess. "Don't stop, don't stop..." Aaravos panted, thrusting against Viren faster, his tounge lolling out of his mouth. Aaravos shook violently as another climax took his body over. "Viren.." Aaravos moaned, finally seeming himself ready. He rubbed hole against Viren's dick, still achingly hard.

"Please, Aara...let me in." Viren moaned, thrusting his hips up against him. 

Aaravos lined Viren's cock against his hole, slamming his hips down, his body almost sucking Viren in. Aaravos was wailing, setting a harsh pace, riding Viren like his life depended on it. His hands gripping Viren's chest. " SWEET GODS!" Aaravos screamed. Aaravos was shaking, eyes rolling in his skull. Sweat dripping off him in bullets. He leaned in, sucking and nipping at one of Viren's nipples.

"Aaravos, Aaravos don't stop, please don't ever stop!" Viren cried out, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Aaravos' cock was leaking like a faucet, his body slamming onto Viren's cock faster and harder, wailing and crying. Shamelessly loud and needy, practically sobbing at this point. Viren's cock slamming against Aaravos' sweet spot, once, twice, and he was seeing stars. His cock shooting cum, splattering all over Viren's chest, some landing on his lips, which Viren lapped up hungrily. Aaravos still fucking himself over Viren's dick, milking his climax.

Viren didn't last much longer, screaming Aaravos' name when he came.

Aaravos drooling at the sensation of Viren filling him up.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, panting.

Finally, with a whimper, Aaravos pulled himself off Viren. He leaned down, licking the mess off Viren's body.

Viren sighed warmly.

Aaravos tsked "Not yet, love. We aren't done just yet." Another snap, and Viren felt two slick fingers teasing at his entrance.

Viren was quaking, "Aaravos, please...don't tease."

Aaravos chuckled, "As you wish." He eased them in, making Viren moan. 

"Yes, oh gods yes, Aara..." Viren groaned, moving his hips to take in more of anything Aaravos could give.

Aaravos started scissoring his fingers, making Viren bite his lip. He put another finger in, Viren groaning at the added intrusion.

"Aaravos, please...I'm ready. Stop teasing me, love."

Aaravos' eyes widened, his expression going soft. A sigh left him, leaning down for a soft kiss on Viren's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Aaravos bit his lip, straightening himself. 

Viren groaned at the emptiness, but it didn't last long as Aaravos shoved his cock deep inside Viren's core. Viren's body arching off the bed. "OH FUCK YES!" Viren screamed, Aaravos setting a harsh pace that set Viren's body aflame. He was a drooling, sweaty mess, impaled on Aaravos' cock and loving ever second of it.

"So, so tight...all for me...only me." Aaravos started sucking and biting at Viren's neck, making sure to leave marks that lasted, bites that could scar. Viren was his, and his alone. He wanted to make sure the world knew it. Aaravos angled himself just right, hitting Viren's sweet spot dead on.

Viren's screams were feral, animalistic in nature, and oh so full of sin.

Aaravos lost himself in it, growling into Viren's neck, thrusting faster, harder, deeper. Both of them drooling, sweat pouring off them as the bed started to groan and creak. Aaravos' hips started to stutter, Viren's primal screaming going straight to his dick. One last thrust and it was over for both of them, wailing and screaming, feeling afloat in the clouds.

Aaravos collapsed onto Viren, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh gods...." Viren's voice was hoarse, sounding like broken china.

"That...that was heavenly." Aaravos responded. With great effort, Aaravos lifted himself up and undid Viren's bonds and blindfold. He tossed them away, falling back onto Viren's chest.

Viren wrapped his arms around Aaravos, breathing in his scent. He smelled of sweat, sex, and a forest at midnight.

"I love you." Viren whispered.

"I love you too." Aaravos responded.


	2. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue basically

The next morning, Viren woke up in his bed. Sweaty, naked, and in desperate need of a shower. He tried getting out of bed and fell to the floor, his legs weak. He looked at his wrists, marks from yesterday's blissful experience still there. He smiled, thinking back.

After all that, They'd spent the rest of the time talking and holding each other. He remembered how soft Aaravos' hair was, like butterfly wings and petting a long haired cat. It was the first time he'd heard Aaravos laugh. It still rang in his ears, the warmth and joy in it. Holy fuck, Viren had it bad. But, thankfully, Aaravos had it just as bad.

Aaravos awoke alone, sighing. Wishing he could've at least said a goodbye before Viren left. But, when all is said and done, he was happy, for the first time in a long time. Viren returned his feelings in kind. He plopped back onto the pillows, breathing in Viren's scent. His scent was of sulfur, ink, with hints of mint and chocolate. Aaravos groaned, finally getting out of bed. He winced at the pain, but this time, refusing to use magic to wash it away. He needed it. A small reminder that their time together was real. 

Viren climbed into the accompanying shower, breathing deeply. He chuckled at the bruises he kept finding.

"Really marked me up, didn't you, Aara?"

He heard a knock on his bedroom just as he finished.

"Dad? Are you in there? I heard the shower." It was Soren.

Viren wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Oh thank the gods you're ok!!" Soren threw his arms around him. Claudia peeking over.

"He's back?!" Just as Soren let go, Claudia wrapped her arms around him. "Dad where were you?! You were gone for 2 days!"

Two days?! How...

Time must work differently there.

"I....met a colleague." Viren replied.

"Well, get dressed, King Ezran wants to see you!"

Aaravos climbed into the bath, moaning at the warm water. He found a few bruises, though not as many as he'd given Viren. They blossomed in light purple, as if the light of the stars were trying to leak out of his body. He finished his bath, drying himself off, and putting his locks into a messy bun. He threw on some pants, laying down a mat of fabric and started stretching. It was part of his morning routine, something he'd had for years.

After finishing his morning stretches, he grabbed an apple and one of his tomes, reading. He was pretty distracted today, however. Thinking back to yesterday, Viren's rare smile, the sound of his heartbeat so close to him. 

After his meeting with the king, Viren motioned for a pair of guards to follow him. He led them down to the mirror room, ordering them to bring it to his chambers. Finally getting it to his room, the guards left, leaving Viren alone. He sighed wistfully, tracing the tunes on the mirror's frame. He picked up the jar holding the Caterpillar he'd named "Wormie". Viren opened it, petting the little one as he crawled onto Viren's hand.

"Good morning my friend."

The worm chittered happily in response, crawling up to Viren's ear. He sat on the bed, waiting.

"Dad? You ok?" Claudia walked in, worried.

"I'm fine, Claudia. Nothing to worry about." He chirped.

Claudia squinted, her expression turning to joy.

"YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE AREN'T YOU?!" She shouted happily.

"Uh i- um..."

Claudia squealed. "What's their name? Are they a mage like you?" 

Aaravos peeked over to the mirror, seeing Viren talking to someone.

She was extremely happy, jumping up and down, hugging Viren then finally leaving.

He noticed Viren's surroundings were different. Aaravos hadn't changed yet into his traditional vestments yet, still wearing only his pants, his hair still in a messy bun. He chuckled upon Viren flushing as he walked to the mirror.

"Good morning, my love." Aaravos purred, taking the last bite of his apple.

"G-good morning." Viren responded. 

"May I ask where the mirror is now?"

"I had it brought to my chambers...I hope you don't mind." Viren floundered.

It was Aaravos' turn to blush, the stars on his cheeks glowing brighter. "I don't mind at all."

Viren smiled, pressing a hand to the glass.

Aaravos did the same.

"I love you so much." Viren said, resting his forehead against the glass.

"I love you too." Aaravos stated lovingly.


End file.
